


Somewhere Waiting For Me

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon AU - Characters Met Differently, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Shipwrecks, Snow White Elements, Steve Rogers is an actual Disney Princess, including sidelining MCU's entire timeline because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: While visiting Midgard, Loki discovers something interesting buried in the Arctic ice.





	Somewhere Waiting For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/gifts).



> Lise, while reading through your requests, I saw this: _. . . (an AU) where Loki ends up on Earth pre-Avengers and somehow connects with Steve..._ and I thought I MUST DO THIS. I hope you enjoy, I loved making this for you and that you forgive me for using lyrics from Some Day My Prince Will Come in the title ♥
> 
> Thank you very much to cobaltmoony for the beta and the mods for their hard work <3

 

 

 

[On Tumblr <3](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/163111137484/while-visiting-midgard-loki-discovers-something)


End file.
